Hurt
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Saat Indonesia mencoba memegangi kucing yang tadi di bawa turun Malaysia dari dahan pohon, ia di gigit kucing itu. Malaysia terlalu cemas sampai ia melupakan lukanya sendiri. Male!Malaysia/fem!Indonesia. Asean. Mind to Read-Review? Per favore?


Hurt

Disclaimer: Axis Powers – Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion Accidia.

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor / Romance / Action (?)

Warning: HetaliaGakuen style, Original Characters (OC) / Asean.

Characters: male!Malaysia – fem!Indonesia.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

10.00 am

Indonesia melirik jam tangannya yang berwarna coklat muda sedetik setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia memasukkan buku pelajaran Kimia-nya ke kolong bangku. Ia menghela nafas dan menoleh ke luar jendela. Ada seekor kucing berbulu pirang dan putih yang sedang memanjat pohon dan bersiap meloncat ke atap kelasnya menuju lantai dua bangunan itu. Ia mengangkat bahu sekilas lalu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil dari jajaran belakang.

"Indonesia! Ayo, makan bekal!" teriak Laos yang sedang membuka bekalnya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya menggenggam sachet saos tomat. Laki-laki berambut coklat kemerahan itu memang selalu berteriak, atau mungkin ia tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara yang berlebihan? Lagipula, siapa peduli? Kecuali satu orang.

"Laos! Kecilkan volume suaramu yang tidak normal itu!" bentak Kamboja yang sedang dalam proses menduduki kursinya.

"Biarin! Sirik aja..." bantah Laos lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada laki-laki yang tadi membentaknya. Sedangkan Thailand hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam 'ana~'.

"Cih," Malaysia membuang muka. Indonesia menatap Malaysia dengan pandangan 'apaan-sih-loe-mau-ngajak-debus?' lalu ia pun mengambil kotak bekalnya dan membawa kursinya ke sebelah Vietnam yang sedang berkaca di sendok. -?-

"Huh, aku tetap tidak mengerti palajaran tadi. Aku memang menyerah pada eksak," kata Indonesia diikuti anggukan dari Laos, Filipina dan Myanmar. Brunei hanya menatap dengan pandangan 'kenapa? Padahal aku mengerti Matematika'.

"Kalau Matematika sih, lumayan," gumam Singapura sambil mengeluarkan I-pad barunya yang baru saja ia pesan ke Amerika-orang-yang-ngaku-ngaku-pahlawan.

"Fisika paling parah deh," Vietnam berkata sambil membuka kotak bekalnya. Dan semua laki-laki yang berkumpul di meja itu mengangguk –kecuali Vietnam dan Indonesia–.

Indonesia menghela nafas pasrah, seandainya yang namanya 'eksak' itu orang, ia pasti sudah sujud-sujud agar bisa mengerti pelajarannya dan dapat nilai bagus. Tapi, hanya khayalan.

"Dasar, hobinya mengkhayal mulu," ejek Malaysia, walau diam-diam ia memperhatikan gadis imut yang sedang bengong dan tak memperhatikan bekalnya yang sepertinya –menurut Malaysia– enak.

"Apa?" tanya Indonesia setelah rohnya kembali ke jasadnya dengan selamat dan untungnya ga nyasar ke Jupiter*. -?-

Malaysia menelan ludahnya sendiri saat sepasang mata coklat agak gelap itu menatapnya. Di tambah efek cahaya matahari dari jendela di sebelah Indonesia. Malaysia merasa wajahnya sendiri memanas, bagaimana bisa gadis di hadapannya bisa begitu menawan dengan efek cahaya pula? Tiba-tiba pundaknya di tepuk keras oleh Myanmar yang menunjuk kotak bekalnya habis setengah. Malaysia menatap Laos yang sedang mengunyah sesuatu.

"Laos... Kau memakan bekalku?" tanya Malaysia dengan aura intimidasi yang tidak separah Rusia, tapi cukup membuat Laos menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras sampai suara 'krek' berbunyi.

"Ka... Kamboja... Aku tidak bisa menoleh..." kata Laos dengan pelan, lehernya sedang menoleh ke Kamboja yang ada di sebelahnya. Semua yang ada di sana –kecuali Laos dan Kamboja– menatap horor pada Laos yang wajahnya sudah pucat.

"Hah... Lagi? Hari ini ke berapa kalinya? Empat?" tanya Kamboja seolah ia sudah biasa menghadapi Laos (walau emang iya).

Kamboja berdiri dari kursinya dan berdiri di belakang kursi yang di tempati Laos. Memegang sisi kepala Laos dan... suara 'krek' kembali terdengar membuat ke delapan orang lainnya menatap ngeri pada Kamboja yang baru saja memutar kepala Laos dengan paksa diikuti suara erangan sakit dari Laos.

"Kau... kejam sekali, Kamboja..." gumam Malaysia dan Indonesia bersamaan diikuti anggukan berkali-kali dari yang lainnya.

"Terserah lah..." kata Kamboja cuek dan duduk di tempatnya semula sambil mulai memakan bekalnya.

"Lagipula sudah biasa. Dia memang kejam..." Laos mengecilkan suaranya di tiga kata terakhir, emang dasarnya suaranya keras, pas bisik-bisik aja tetap terdengar keras.

Indonesia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia yang salah memilih teman atau memang dirinya seperti Laos? Lagipula, sejak kapan Indonesia jadi labil? Indonesia menghela nafas dan membuka kotak bekalnya yang bergambar burung Garuda.

Malaysia yang niatnya melirik Indonesia jadi melirik ke luar, pohon lebih tepatnya. Ada dua kucing berbulu pirang dan putih. Kucing yang lebih besar meloncat ke atap kelasnya sedangkan anak kucingnya hanya memandang sang ibu dari atas dahan itu. Sepertinya ia ingin melompat dan entah bagaimana Malaysia jadi memperhatikan kucing itu. Kedua kelopak matanya membesar saat melihat kaki anak kucing itu agak berwarna merah. Darah!

Malaysia segera berdiri, membuat Kamboja tersedak dan Laos menepuk-nepuk punggungnya keras (ceritanya pembalasan yang tadi), Brunei yang sedang meminum kopi cappuchino yang ia pesan langsung ia semburkan ke wajah putih Filipina, Thailand tiba-tiba berteriak 'ana~', Vietnam melempar sendoknya hingga nanclep -?- di kotak bekal Indonesia dan Singapura hampir menjatuhkan I-pad barunya.

Tanpa menghiraukan refleks yang dikeluarkan teman-teman Asean-nya ia berlari ke luar menuju pohon di sebelah kelas mereka. Indonesia yang nyawanya telah kembali setelah beberapa saat yang lalu berasa melayang ke Eros*, langsung mengikuti Malaysia menuju taman sebelah kelasnya.

**-x-x-x-**

Bau harum khas bunga langsung menyapa Indonesia saat ia berada dalam wilayah taman. Ia sempat terlena dan hampir saja memetik sebuah bunga mawar merah kalau ia tak melihat Malaysia sedang memanjat pohon.

"Malaysia!" seru Indonesia seolah ia peduli pada saudaranya, walau emang iya, dan ia pun masih kesal karena kebudayaannya di ambil oleh laki-laki menyebalkan itu.

Malaysia mengacuhkan seruan Indonesia dan mencoba menghampiri anak kucing yang kakinya terluka itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya di atas dahan pohon yang agak kecil. Beberapa orang dari kelasnya berteriak ngeri melihat monyet dadakan manjat pohon, jarang-jarang ada binatang gitu.

Tangan kanan Malaysia mencoba menggapai anak kucing yang berada di atas dahan paling atas. Ke sembilan temannya menatap Malaysia agak takut. Dia sedang berada dua setengah meter dari tanah! Tiba-tiba cakar anak kucing itu mencakar jari Malaysia membuat Malaysia sedikit mengerinyitkan dahinya sebentar. Suara yang ia tangkap hanya 'awas jatuh', 'hati-hati nanti kucingnya melompat dan jatuh', 'ada babon', 'bukan tapi simpanse', 'awas dahannya mau retak', 'jangan membuat daunnya jatuh', 'dilarang menginjak tanaman'. Dan yang terakhir di tujukan pada Indonesia dan yang lainnya, yang berseru tentu saja tukang kebun.

Malaysia segera turun dan membawa anak kucing itu di tangan kanannya, tapi anak kucing itu tiba-tiba berlari kencang menuju kawasan tempat duduk, Indonesia segera mengejarnya di susul Malaysia. Sementara yang lainnya menatap mereka dengan pikiran yang sama, 'seperti adegan tikus dikejar kucing yang dikejar anjing di Tom&Jerry.'

Rusia berjalan menuju salah satu tempat duduk tanpa melihat ada kucing yang tadinya berlari kini sedang mencoba berhenti agar tidak terinjak Rusia. Ia terlalu takut mendekati Rusia sampai akhirnya ia kembali ke arah sebelumnya, menghadapi Indonesia dan Malaysia. Dan ia pun tertangkap Indonesia.

Di genggaman kedua tangan Indonesia, anak kucing itu memberontak. Mencoba mencakar Indonesia walau gagal sampai akhirnya ia menggigit tangan Indonesia dengan keras dan dalam.

"Aw!" pekik Indonesia yang otomatis menyerahkan kucing atraktif itu pada Malaysia di sampingnya. Anggota Asean lainnya telah kembali melanjutkan makan bekal mereka, jadi hanya ada mereka berdua di taman itu, dengan tukang kebun tentu saja.

Malaysia menaruh anak kucing itu di atas genteng -?- membiarkan kucing itu berlari sampai terpeleset berkali-kali di genteng basah itu, karena tadi malam kan hujan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Malaysia sambil menarik tangan kanan Indonesia sambil berjalan.

"Di gigit kucing itu. Berdarah..." gumam Indonesia sedikit menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit.

"Ayo, kita beli plester. Koperasi lebih dekat daripada ke UKS..." kata Malaysia yang tak sadar kalau tangannya di cakar kucing tadi dan lukanya berdarah lebih banyak. Mungkin dia menderita kelainan syaraf karena ia tak merasakan, atau karena ia lebih cemas pada luka Indonesia? Siapa yang tahu.

**-x-x-x-**

"Terima kasih," gumam Indonesia kecil saat Malaysia selesai menempel plester pada lukanya, tanpa di bersihkan dulu. (Sama aja bohong.)

"Hm," balasan Malaysia yang sebenarnya daritadi menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah di hadapan Indonesia. Ia pun beranjak pergi dari tempat mereka berada, di dekat koperasi. Ia berhenti saat baju belakangnya di tarik Indonesia.

"Apa?" tanya Malaysia agak membentak, siapa juga yang tak kesal baju belakangnya di tarik sampai hampir terjungkal.

"Tunggu, jari telunjukmu juga terluka kan? Tadi aku lihat kau di cakar kucing itu," kata Indonesia sambil membuka penutup plester lalu menempelkannya pada jari Malaysia yang menunjukkan bekas darah kering agak basah.

"Pasti sakit..." gumam Indonesia tanpa menyadari kalau wajah Malaysia sudah memerah.

"Te--terima kasih..." balas Malaysia lalu menarik tangan kanan Indonesia kembali ke kelas mereka.

Indonesia tersenyum.

**-x-x-x-**

Sementara itu...

"Ssst... Thailand, jangan beritahu mereka kalau kita menonton mereka berdua sambil makan bekal ya..." kata Vietnam sambil menggenggam sendoknya. (Kenapa harus sendok?)

"Iya, janji. Tapi tidak untuk itu," kata Thailand sambil menunjuk Filipina, Brunei, Myanmar, Laos dan Kamboja yang mengerumuni dua kotak makan. Milik Indonesia dan Malaysia.

**-x-x-x-**

**Omake**

**-x-x-x-**

Alasan Malaysia tidak mau ke UKS karena ruangannya dekat kelas Inggris. Inggris kan pernah menjajahnya selama beberapa waktu sampai ia tidak bisa bertemu Indonesia yang di jajah Belanda. Membuat Malaysia ingin meminta bantuan Indonesia agar menyantet Inggris dan Belanda agar dua negara penjajah itu jadi pasangan yaoi.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: In Too Deep – SUM41)

(Word count: 1.660 words)

*) Nyasar ke Jupiter. Entah kenapa saya pengen ngetik itu, karena saya baru aja selesai baca buku futuristik/scie-fic. Saking futuristiknya, saya bacanya pelan-pelan. Ceritanya udah tahun 2067, dan ada manusia berubah jadi gelombang dan menelusuri galaksi Bima Sakti ini.

*) Eros. 'Benda' di sebelah Pluto, lebih kecil dari Pluto tentunya. Kalau di novel futuristik itu, datarannya tandus, keras dan panas. Besarnya hanya sejengkal, bentuknya mirip bungkusan rokok. Ah, saya juga pernah baca buku yang ngebahas benda langit ini, yang saya sesalkan ga saya baca sampai akhir. *facepalm*

Err... Baru kali ini saya bikin MelayuCest. XD

Ini based on true story lho, saya yang di gigit kucing aktif itu dalem pula. Mana jaket saya jadi korban, korban jadi lap buat ngelap darah temen saya. -___-

Dan, ngga. Bekal saya ga dimakan temen-temen saya, cuma di sembunyiin.

Niatnya bakalan pendek, di bawah seribu words, malah lebih... XD

Ada yang kepikiran pairing Netherlands/England atau sebaliknya? Saya malah baru kepikiran pas ngetik. 0.o

Maaf kalo ada typo karena Kei emang lagi eror. -___-

Nah, mind to Review? Per favore?

**20 Mei 2010**


End file.
